


Out on the town

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "God, I just wanna kiss you when you dress like that." - Jordan<br/>"Then do it!" - Brandon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out on the town

It was lads night out, a drink down the town. Jordan was dressed the moment they'd stepped home from work, his casual clothes managing to pass off as something one would hit the clubs in. Brandon was quite the opposite, having to rush home in order to change. He'd been flustered the entire time, groaning as he rifled through his shirts and shoved aside Jordan's masses of bowties in an effort to find his own regular ties. He couldn't find any of them and Brandon did not have the slightest idea on how to tie a bowtie and he wasn't about to ask Jordan, so he settled on leaving the house without one. It was his trousers that were the issue. Brandon was lost, he simply couldn't find a good pair. While one pair was wrinkled beyond what was acceptable (Brandon did not have the time to deal with that), another had a stain Brandon did not remember making upon the thigh. The rest of his trousers were either in the dirty laundry basket or quite possibly stolen by house elves. Brandon was starting to believe the latter.

  
He'd searched for at least twenty minutes before Jordan had peered inside their bedroom, worried that Brandon had lost himself in a pile of clothes. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of a half dressed Brandon, smirking when he noticed his boyfriend had even managed to put on shoes while he was missing his trousers.  
"Y'know that bottoms aren't optional, right?" He joked. Brandon spun on his heels to glare at him, running shaking hands through his hair.  
"I can't find the damned things or my tie for that matter! Have your fucking bowties swallowed it or something?" Brandon yelled, obviously quite stressed and frustrated. Jordan giggled slightly, wandering over and tugging Brandon into a force hug. The other man tensed for a moment, too frustrated to enjoy it. But he softened when Jordan refused to let go, resting his chin upon Jordan's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his back.

  
"Calm down, okay? We're not in a race. I think there's some of your trousers in my drawer and your tie is where you left it - in the bathroom. Remember? You were going to where it the other night and decided not to. So go and grab those and we'll simply have to be late, okay?" Jordan said softly while Brandon simply nodded along like a puppet. He smiled when Jordan finally released him, hands lingering around his boyfriend's waist while he stared in a daze into Jordan's eyes.  
"Thank you... What did I do to deserve you?" Brandon said absent-mindedly, teeth showing now as he seemed geniunely happy to be in Jordan's presence. Jordan chuckled, pulling Brandon's hands from him and leaning in to kiss his cheek.  
"You're a good kisser. Now go and get dressed you idiot, we've got places to be." Jordan ordered jokinly, shaking his head as Brandon stumbled towards their drawers.

  
Jordan left the bedroom to wait back in their hall, texting their friends to let them know that he and Brandon were going to be late. He'd been too distracted to hear Brandon emerging from their bedroom and descending the stairs. In fact, Jordan had stayed oblivious to his boyfriend's entrance until the man stood a few metres away from himself.  
"Ready to leave?" Brandon asked, smirking when Jordan jumped at the sound of his voice. Jordan's eyes widened at the sight of him, quite obviously drinking in the sight of their new view. Jordan swallowed, he'd never been able to resist Brandon in a shirt and tie - now was not an exception. Suddenly, their friends seemed far away and Jordan was more concerned about how quickly he could remove Brandon's closed.  
"God I just want to kiss you when you dress like that." He whispered breathlessly, a thought escaping through his lips.

  
Brandon chuckled, stepping forward into Jordan's space and placing his hands on his boyfriend's hips. He leaned in close, so that his lips were brushing against the shell of Jordan's ear.  
"Then do it." He whispered seductively, revelling in the small gasp that tumbled out of Jordan's lips. Jordan didn't hesitate then, crashing their lips together in a lust-driven rush. He nibbled at Brandon's bottom lip, arms sneaking around Brandon's neck and tugging him closer. It was Brandon who deepened the kiss, lip swiping across Jordan's to gain entrance and diving into his boyfriend's mouth when Jordan allowed it. Brandon was adventurous, tongue exploring Jordan's mouth. Brandon's hands wrinkled Jordan's shirt while Jordan's hand rose to his hair and slowly began to mess it up. They pulled apart after a few minutes, both gasping for air and looking a little less than well presented. Jordan swallowed, checking the time.  
"Are you ready now?" Brandon asked a little breathlessly. Jordan chuckled, nodding and grabbing Brandon's hand to take him out.


End file.
